Just keep her Flying
by jrrm64
Summary: Two years after Miranda and Mal runs into an old adversary - The Operative. The Operative has changed and Mal is starting to realize just how much he had changed. Eventually Mal and River
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jayne stood at the bar downing his sixth whiskey with a few mercs he met the day before, while Kaylee and Simon sat at a table enjoying a meal along with Zoe. Mal sat by himself nursing a cheap whiskey in a corner booth staring at River, who danced and danced and danced. His crew was happy, so he was content. The only problem was that he watched half hypnotized and half enthralled by the young woman. Today was her nineteenth birthday.

During the three years she has been on his ship, River has gone from scared, confused, brilliant little girl to living weapon and now only partially broken River. To him she was his albatross, or Tross as he nicknamed her. Balletic grace, lithe frame, and natural beauty, she was the most enchanting woman in the semi-respectable joint.

"_Fa biao_," he mumbled to himself.

He was thirty-six with a lot of mileage and a lot of bad history. A creature as special as River made him remember what he wanted and lost in life and what he was like before the war. She reminded him of better days and simpler times growing up on the ranch. Of course, he'd lost a great deal since then: a war, Wash, Shepherd Book, and Inara. Inara died just six months ago of some illness that they didn't even know she had.

He downed his whiskey then he got up. Yeah, he knew too much loss and too much death to ever have some lovely creature like River fall in love with him. Pulling on his long brown coat, he headed out of the bar. Zoe watched him go. She had noticed how the Captain had drifted further and further away from them lately, and she was the only one who noticed. River watched him leave, too. As she saw his back walk out into the street, her eyes went from joyful to sad. He didn't understand just how much she needed him. River Tam depended on her captain, the man she had fallen in love with over the past three years.

Mal took a deep breath of the cold night air. The cold air rushed into his lungs and he exhaled. He hoped that the fresh cold air sobered him up a little, though deep down he knew that it wouldn't. Pulling his brown coat around him, he started walking towards the bad side of town where space dock was located and Serenity was parked.

Foot after foot, he walked. All he wanted to do now was get back to his ship and crawl into his bunk. There he wouldn't be bothered by licentious thoughts about River or maudlin thoughts about those who were gone. As he got closer and closer to the space dock, Mal heard someone being roughed up. He looked over and saw three men pushing around a guy in hooded cloak. The guy in the cloak looked to be putting up no defense or offense.

Mal snarled and headed over towards the men. He undid his coat and drew his gun.

"I'd stop beating him up if I were you," he said in his best I'm in charge here voice.

One of the turned and saw the coat and the pants with the stripe on the sides that told everyone that Mal fought for the Independents in the war. Zoe kept telling that he needed a new pair of pants, but he liked his old ones. Anyway, he had four pair of them, so who could want more than that.

"Listen, rebel, you already lost one war, so stay out of this one," he barked at Mal.

"Don't look like a war, but it does look like some _hun-dans _robbing a poor defenseless shepherd," Mal remarked.

The shepherd took down his hood. Mal's mouth opened when he saw who it was: the Operative. The bastard who had tried to track down River for the government and killed many a friend to stop them from hiding. The goddamn operative.

"_Ai ya_, I don't believe it's you, you piece of _go se_," growled Malcolm.

"Hello, Captain Malcolm Reynolds," said the Operative, "I never expected to see you here on Paquin."

"Feeling is mutual," said Mal.

"Let's kill them both and take whatever they got," said another hoodlum.

Before they could pull their weapons, Mal shot the leader, who got a shot off before falling dead, and the Operative disarmed and disabled the other two leaving them unconscious in the dirt.

"Captain," he heard River's voice call to him.

He turned to see her running towards him without a coat on, just her dress and work boots. He always thought the work boots made her look like a new born foal. She came to halt beside Mal. Her eyes were on fire as she stared at the Operative.

"Miss Tam," he said.

"What do you want with us?" she asked.

"Nothing, River Tam. Believe me I am no longer someone to fear. I just spent two years in a Shepherd monastery. I am now a Shepherd. Call me Shepherd Make," he said.

"Hard time believing you are a shepherd," said Mal. "I can believe you as a killer, though."

"Really," he smiled. "You were the man who put me on this path, Captain Reynolds. I could no longer be an operative for the government after what you showed me about Miranda. I left their service, much to their chagrin, and took up the good book."

River's face scrunched up and she looked over at Mal. She could feel pain coming from, intense pain. He holstered his gun then he fell to his knees. River moved swiftly to his side.

"Mal," she said then placed her hand on his abdomen. When she took her hand away it was bloody. Shepherd Make came up on Mal's other side.

"We must get him into your ship's infirmary," he said.

"Gorddamn hate getting shot," mumbled Mal.

Make looked at River and the expression on her face. He recognized that look she had: it was concern mixed with love. She loved Mal Reynolds. He smiled.

"He'll be fine, River Tam. Help me get him to your ship then get your brother. I won't leave him," said Make.

"Ship then Simon," River said to herself.

Firefly

Mal woke up to the bright lights of the infirmary. He immediately closed them again tightly, as the light caused him pain then he opened them. Simon Tam noticed his patient was awake.

"How am I, doc?" he asked.

"You were gut shot, Captain," answered Simon. "I cleaned you all out of bullet fragments and have you on a strong antibiotic. You need to stay in bed in the infirmary for the next few days."

"Shiny," he exhaled.

"I should let everyone know you are awake."

"Where's River? Is she okay?" he asked quickly.

"She's fine, Captain. She and Shepherd Make saved your life," answered Simon.

"Shepherd Make," he mumbled. "The Operative. He's the Operative. Where is he?"

"He's here waiting to see you. Calm down, Mal, he saved your life, so we let him stay on the ship," Simon told him.

"Get me Zoe," demanded Mal.

Simon knew him well enough not to argue. He left the infirmary to get Zoe. As he lay there he heard someone enter the infirmary. Their steps were so light that it could only be River or the Operative.

"If my being on board your ship is a problem, Captain Reynolds, then I ask that you leave at the first inhabited planet," said Make.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I need a ride and I thought it best that both you, River, and I get off this planet with best speed. I left two men unconscious but you left one dead," explained Make.

Trying to sit up, the world suddenly went dark and he needed to vomit. Make grabbed a bucket and helped Mal's head over it. He started to vomit what was left in his stomach.

"You shouldn't try to sit, Captain Reynolds," said Make. "You need to heal. We all need to heal."

Mal lay back down and growled, "Let me shot you in the gut and watch you heal."

Make laughed.

"There was a time right after Miranda that I would have gladly let you shot me," said Make.

"Ahh, the good old days," snapped Mal.

"You do have an indomitable spirit, Captain," said Make, just as Zoe entered the infirmary.

"That sounds about right," she said.

"Zoe, what is this _hundan _son of bitch doing on my boat?" demanded Mal.

"He saved your life, Captain. Simon saved that his first aid stopped you are bleeding out before he could get to you," said Zoe.

"You know what he did," stated Mal.

"He's changed," said Zoe.

"We all have changed," added Make. "As I said before, Captain, just leave me off at the next inhabited planet if my presence is so offensive."

"Where are we headed?" Mal asked Zoe ignoring Make.

"Haven," she answered.

"Haven? Why?" he asked.

"I am rebuilding Haven as a place of safety for outcasts and those on the run from the government due to persecution," he explained.

"You destroyed Haven. You had Book killed, innocent women and children killed," barked Mal.

"I know, Captain, which is why I am rebuilding it and more," said Make.

"More? What more?" asked Mal.

"I am starting another civil war, Captain, and this time the right side must win," he said.

"I thought you said you were a shepherd now. Shepherd's don't make war," stated Mal.

"I needed to do some penance and now I need to do more, Captain. The Alliance must pay for its sins," said Make.

Mal lay there and staring at him. He couldn't believe he heard what he was saying. The bastard was starting another civil war. He looked at Zoe.

"You believe him?" he asked.

"Yes, Mal, I do," she said.

"I need my rest," he growled.

"Should I keep us on track to Haven, Captain?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah," sighed Mal.

Zoe and Make left Mal to get rest. He tried to close his eyes, but they wouldn't close. Instead all he could think about was another civil war. His brown coats lost the first civil war because those in charge didn't come through. They lost the Battle of Serenity because those in charge decided to retreat then fight. His days of way were over, though. All he wanted was to keep his ship flying now. He just wanted to keep her flying.

Firefly

Mal opened his eyes again. This time the beautiful brown doe eyes of River were staring into his. She smiled when his eyes opened wide.

"Morning, Captain," she said.

"Morning, Tross," he replied. "Is it morning?"

"No, but it is to you," she smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"0300 hundred hours or three in the morning," she said.

"You should be asleep," he said.

"I need to be with my captain," she replied.

"I'm hungry, Tross," he said.

"Simon said that you are on a liquid diet for another day," she told him.

"You're brother is a cruel man," he smiled.

"Yes, Captain," she said.

For a moment the two just sat in silence looking into each other's eyes. Mal was amazed at how much he had grown to care for the young woman in front of him. As for River, Mal was her anchor. He was rock solid and unlike the rest she had trouble reading his troubled mind because he had so many mental walls up. She wasn't sure if he did this on purpose of by accident, but it allowed her a respite. Although, there was a part of her that wanted to know how he really felt about her.

"So, Tross, why don't you get some sleep?" he said.

"Don't want to leave you, Captain," she replied.

Mal smiled. He knew in some ways he'd become a father substitute for his Tross. Father. His life just kept on getting better and better. He moved over on his infirmary bed and lifted up the sheet that covered him.

"Come on," he said.

A big bright smile came over River's face as she climbed into bed with Mal. She cuddled up close to him burying her nose in his chest and taking a deep breath of Mal. His scent, his feel, his warmth, she had fallen in love with all of him.

Mal held his Tross and sighed. There was a great deal he wanted to say to her, but he knew better. He was the captain and that was all he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They had been on Haven for three days with Mal spending the time in the infirmary until Simon gave him the okay to move around. Simon trussed up Mal's abdomen with a bandage and told him that he could finally walk around Haven to get fresh air. With his suspenders hanging off and his shirt unbutton to reveal his bandage, Mal walked around the new town of Haven. The last time they were there it was filled with death and destruction, but now Make and a few other Shepherds had started to rebuild and repopulate for those who needed Haven in order to have a shot at a good life.

Under a warm sun, Mal followed the sound of children laughing and playing. Walking past several recently built buildings, he found a playground with swings and slides. There were about twenty kids playing along with a Shepherd watching over them and River playing with them. The Shepherd noticed Mal and walked over to him.

"I'm Shepherd Hill," the grey haired man stated. "You must be Captain Reynolds."

"Howdy," said Mal.

"Shepherd Make speaks highly of you. He says you are a hero," said Hill.

"I ain't no hero," said Mal.

The Shepherd smiled. Denying heroism was the first sign of being a hero in his book.

"How long have you been rebuilding this town?" Mal asked him.

"Months. Make convinced our order that we needed to become more involved in shaping things. He appointed out that we allowed too much pain and suffering and that we could change things," explained Hill. "Of course, it came with a price. Our order has been outlawed by the Feds."

Hill watched the children play for a moment then he spoke again, "It's worth it. We are setting up an underground railroad to Haven for fugitives and those run over by the Feds."

River was pushing two young girls in the swings. She moved from one to the other pushing them higher and higher until she saw Mal staring at her. She smiled shyly then said something to the girls and came running over to them.

"Looking better, Captain," she said with a smile on her face that lit her whole face up.

"Where is everyone, Tross?" asked Mal.

"Zoe is with Shepherd Make somewhere. Jayne is eating and drinking and Kaylee and Simon are going on a picnic," she told him.

"Uh huh," he exhaled then unconsciously rubbed his bandage.

"You need food and more rest, Captain," said River.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

She grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him away from the playground.

"Gorramit woman, I said that I'm fine," growled Mal.

"You are coming with me," she said. "I'm taking care of you and if you don't listen to me I'll kick your _pigu_."

He shook his head and stopped struggling. Over the years he learned not to argue with River when she got her mind made up. She pulled him to the nearest tree with shade by the river and made him sit.

"I'm going to get you lunch. You stay here, Captain," she said.

"Okay, Tross," he sighed.

She ran off in her graceful, unconscious way. He leaned back against the rough tree bark and closed his eyes. A cooling breeze dried his sweaty brow. There was a dull ache in his abdomen, but it didn't bother him too much, as this was the best he felt in days.

"You look comfortable, Captain," the familiar voice of the Operative disturbed his peace.

Mal opened his eyes. Shepherd Make was smiling at him.

"Oh, joy, it's you," said Mal. "I thought Zoe was with you."

"We just parted. We wanted to visit the graves of her husband and Shepherd Book," he stated.

"Oh," was the only reply Mal could come up with.

"I was discussing some of my plans with her. She has a fine strategic mind," said Make.

"As a shepherd ain't you supposed to be making peace not war," said Mal.

Again Make smiled.

"I hope to have a consultative role in the coming disagreement, but if need be I will leave my role as shepherd. The Alliance must be stopped," said Make.

"I hope you don't intend on using Haven as your base of operations," snarled Mal. "Enough innocent children have died here."

Make looked down at the ground in shame. He agreed with that.

"No," he said. "Haven will be protected. I intend on Miranda being our base of operation. The Alliance has supplied us with buildings and power sources, so I think we should take advantage of them."

"What about Reavers?" asked Mal.

"Thanks to a very resourceful man I know they no longer stay close to Miranda. What remains of them have spread out in the black," answered Make.

"You think of everything," Mal said sarcastically.

"When you are better I hope to discuss employment with you," said Make.

"I wouldn't hire you," growled Mal.

"Yes, but I would hire you," smiled Make, who then saw River running towards them with a picnic basket. "But that can wait until later. Enjoy your meal, Captain."

Make walked away just as River arrived. She watched him go then she turned and looked at Mal with a serious expression on her face.

"He's broke," she said. "You broke him."

"I didn't break him bad enough," Mal said more to himself then to River.

River sat down beside Mal and opened the picnic basket. She took a ham sandwich out for Mal and one for herself, as well as a thermos of coffee. Mal took a bite of his sandwich.

"Thanks for the sandwich, Darlin'. I guess I was hungrier than I thought," he remarked.

"Make and you, you and Make; there will be a reckoning," she said.

"I don't doubt that," said Mal.

"Not between you and him, but between you, him and the Alliance. You and Make are different sides of the same coin and the Alliance is your enemy," said River then she took a bite of her sandwich.

Mal looked at her and shook his head. He made a mental note to ask Simon if she was still on her meds. There was no way he and Make would ever be on the same side against the Alliance.

Firefly

The next day a Corvette Class ship dropped off a new group of refugees from Whitefall that had been hit again by Reavers. In honor of the new arrivals, a barbecue and shindig was planned for that night. Staying as aloof as possible, Mal watched as fiddle players, banjo players, and guitarists played music, while several pigs were butchered and cook over a spit.

Mal observed as Zoe spent some time talking with Make. He saw Jayne drinking still alcohol and telling stories about their great adventures. Simon and Kaylee sat with each other making out like a proper couple, and, finally, River was a joy to watch. She danced to the music with abandon and lit up anyone whose life she touched with her joy. Mal walked away from the festivities.

Walking up a hill, he found a good spot to watch the shindig yet not be bothered by it. Sitting down on a large rock, he touched his gun before pulling his brown coat around him. It was starting to get chilly with the sun being down. He couldn't help but think about the last time he was here on Haven and he talked with Book. Book was done lecturing him. All he wanted for Mal to do was find something to believe in again. For a short time, he found that with Miranda and exposing the Alliance, but that was over. All that did was buy Simon and River their freedom of sorts, as the Alliance no longer made them a priority. The Feds had too many other problems to deal with after the truth of Miranda was exposed.

Since then all he believed in was keeping his ship flying. It was much to believe in but it was all he had.

"You are anti-social, Captain Reynolds," Make said from behind him.

Mal jumped up quickly and drew his gun. Make was standing there with a drink in one hand and a plate of food in the other hand. He smiled at Mal.

"Oh, it's you," Mal said.

"I brought you food and drink," he said.

"Why?" asked Mal.

"Because you may hate me, I do not hate you," he said.

He offered Mal the food and drink. Mal holstered his weapon and took them from Make.

"Are you serious about making Miranda your base in a civil war?" asked Mal.

"Completely. There are several discontented members of the Alliance special ops like myself, who are willing to join a rebellion. I just need to gather more participants," said Make.

"Your days as a shepherd will be over if you start a war. You'll be a general or admiral. You'll be a killer again," said Mal.

"A job I unfortunately thrived at, as did you Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds," said Make. "During the Battle of Serenity you were given a Brevet promotion to captain because most officers were either dead or had run. YOU neither died nor did you run, but you fought and fought well earning medals and commendations for a cause that was already dying."

Mal sat down and placed his cup beside his foot. He spooned some rice and pork into his mouth. It tasted good.

"I could use your help, Captain Reynolds," said Make.

"I've already been in one half assed war. I don't need to sign up for another," said Mal.

"Do you need work?" asked Make.

"What kind of work?" asked Mal.

"Transporting fugitives and refugees to Haven, and maybe even taking me to a planet or two. I will be you very well, Captain. Being an operative meant I had access to Alliance currency deposits and gold storage. Before I resigned my position, I alleviated the Alliance of some of its wealth. Do you like gold pieces? Can I hire you, Captain?"

Mal shoveled more food into his mouth.

"I'll think about it, Make," said Malcolm.

"My full name is Thaddeus Make, Malcolm Reynolds," said Make.

"Uh huh," said Mal.

"The off is good and just. I hope you take it," said Make.

"I'll think about it," he said.

Firefly

It was going on midnight and Mal was alone in the dining of _Serenity _nursing a cup of green tea. Make's offer had some appeal. They could use some gold right about now. The ship needed some repairs and replacement parts, fuel was costly, and recycled protein wasn't one of his favorite food groups. The only thing holding him back from taking the offer was Make. He was an Operative for the Alliance, a stone cold killer for the Feds, and Mal was having a hard time believing that Make had changed as much as he seemed to have changed.

"You should be asleep, Captain," River's voice wafted in the air.

He looked up from his tea to his pilot and albatross. She looked to have had a fun night dancing and mingling, but as was her habit she came home to _Serenity_ to sleep. Like Mal, she preferred to sleep in the place she considered home.

"Not tired, darlin'," he said.

"Yes, you are, but you are fighting it. You don't have to fight everything, Captain," she said.

He smiled.

"Lots on my mind. Don't want to sleep just yet," he said.

"Keep me company then, Captain. I always sleep better when you keep me company.

"Your bunk or the sofa outside of the infirmary?" he asked her.

"You don't stay the whole night when it's my bunk, so the sofa. I sleep better when I'm near you, Captain. You keep the nightmares away," she said.

"Okay, the sofa it is," he said then got up and followed her out of the dining area.

They headed to the infirmary and the sofa that was outside of it. Malcolm plopped down on the sofa and River cuddle up close to him with her head resting on his chest.

"Meet any young men that interested you this evening, darlin'?" he asked.

"Don't need any young men, Captain. I got all I want here on _Serenity_," she said with a smile.

"You're nineteen now, Tross, you have to be interested in young men. It's part of life," he said.

She turned her head and looked into his blue eyes.

"Everything I love and want are here, Captain. I mean it," she said then she repositioned herself so that her head was in his lap.

Without even thinking about it, he started to stroke her hair bringing a smile to River's face. She closed her eyes and invited sleep. Mal continued his stroking of her hair until sleep finally caught up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mal woke with River cuddled up close to him sleeping away. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that he slept better with his Tross cuddled up close to his side. He kept away her nightmares and she kept away his. With instinctive developed from war and years avoiding the Feds, he felt as if he was being watched. He opened his eyes to see Zoe standing looking down with a smirk on her face. Immediately, he closed his eyes again due to a combination of the light and her smirk. Blinking twice to get the sleepiness out of his eyes, he reopened them and moved slightly to have River moan in annoyance. Zoë's smirk grew.

"Comfortable, sir?" Zoe asked.

"A little stiff," he mumbled.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at his comment and Mal rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Gorramit," he said.

"No one asks the girl if she is comfortable," said River.

"Comfortable, River?" asked Zoe.

"Yes," she said then she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Something you want, Zoe?" Mal asked her.

"Inviting you to breakfast with Shepherd Make and Shepherd Maier," she said.

With a groan from River, Mal got up and stared Zoe in the eyes.

"Not hungry. I'm going into the kitchen and making myself some coffee," he said.

"Sir, I think you should talk to him," Zoe said.

"He been telling you his plans, Zoe?" Mal asked.

"Yes, sir."

"You agree with them?"

"They used to be our plans, sir," said Zoe.

"My plans are simpler now, and you know it. I just want to keep this boat in the black," he said.

He pushed past her and headed towards the kitchen to avoid further discussion. River sat up and stretched then she looked up at Zoe.

"The Captain takes his time to find his path, but he always finds it," River told Zoe. "Mal may be Latin for bad, but he knows good."

"You know something that I don't know?" Zoe asked her.

River stood up and smiled then said, "Yes."

She then headed off after Mal leaving an amused Zoe in her wake.

In the kitchen Mal went about making coffee. Thanks to the people of Haven it was real coffee, too. Before pour some coffee into the coffeemaker, Mal inhaled deeply the aroma. A smile cracked his face.

"The smell is better than the taste," River stated as she came into the kitchen.

"The taste ain't too bad, either, mei mei," he said.

Mei mei. She didn't want to be his mei mei. Kaylee was his mei mei. River wanted to be his bao bei. He sighed heavily.

"You should eat, Captain," River said.

"Not hungry," he said stubbornly.

"Your body needs the proteins and vitamins in order to assist with the healing of your body. You may feel better but your body isn't better yet. You still need time, care, and nursing," she stated.

Mal chuckled at her statement. He then noticed that she had her determined and won't be stopped look and knew that he was having breakfast.

"Okay, I'll eat," he sighed. "If it will get you to stop pestering me then I'll eat."

"I'll cook, Captain," she smiled.

Firefly

His crew was sitting around the Serenity's dining table, just like a real family gathering for a family dinner. Jayne was taking a swig from a bottle of homemade wine he picked up from one of the new families now living in Haven, while Kaylee held Simon's hand and Zoe sat across from Mal. River sat on the floor near the table with a sketch pad and pencil drawing Mal's crew, his family.

"I think we should take his offer. He owes us and we need the gorram money," said Jayne then he took a swig of the wine. "Damn, we need the money."

"We do need the money, sir, and he needs the ride," said Zoe.

"Do we forget Haven or Miranda, or Mr. Universe?" asked Mal.

"I'll never forget, sir, and you know it because you know what it cost me," Zoe said mentioning Wash without mentioning his name.

"And you are still willing to deal with him" asked Mal.

"He was fighting on the wrong side then, sir. He's fighting on the right side now," said Zoe. "That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"Is it that simple, Zoe?" Mal asked her.

"Sometimes, sir, it simple is all we have," said Zoe.

"We could use some new parts, Captain, to keep Serenity flying" added Kaylee. "We got some old parts running the engine and River says the pilot station needs an upgrade."

"And some new medical supplies," Simon spoke up. "You tend to get hurt a lot, Captain. I mean not just you, but the crew, though, you tend to get hurt the most."

"This is starting to feel like a mutiny," growled Mal.

"Family don't mutiny, Captain," River stated. "They argue; they complain; and they have opinions."

Mal looked over at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"I'll talk to Make," he said. "If I think what he wants to hire this ship for is safe enough and the pay good enough then I'll take it."

"Finally, he makes a good deal," grumbled Jayne. "It's about Gorddamn time."

"He only wants us as a limo service and maybe a little courier work and that's all, sir. Talk to him," said Zoe. "I think you'll be surprised."

"More than likely I'll be shocked by the _go se hundan_," said Mal.

"_Dang-ran_," smiled River.

Firefly

It was a warm, sunny afternoon. The new residents of Haven were out and about doing chores and other things. Sans his brown coat and his weapon, Mal walked over to the shepherds' house. He knocked on the door and an elderly shepherd opened the door.

"I'm here to see Shepherd Make," he said. "Is he in?"

"He's outback. Now scoot 'cuz I got praying to do and you are interfering with my prayers," the shepherd said.

The shepherd closed the door. Mal laughed. More than likely he was interfering with his sleeping or drinking some sacramental wine. He headed out the back of the house. Turning the corner he saw a shirtless Make practicing marital arts moves and building up a sweat. From experience, he knew how dangerous those marital arts moves were.

"That ain't very shepherd like," said Mal.

"It is good exercise, though," said Make, as he finished up a series of moves then picked up a towel and wiped off the sweat from his face and torso.

"How can I help you, Captain?" asked Make.

"My crew wants me to talk to you about work," he said, "so I'm here to talk."

"I see," said Make with a smile.

"What do you need?" asked Mal.

"I need to visit one moon, two planets, and then visit Dyton to pickup some cargo and another two passengers," he said.

"Cargo legal?" asked Mal.

"Yes and no," smiled Make.

"What moon and planets?"

"Ares, Greenleaf, and Sihnon," answered Make.

"Sihnon," exhaled Malcolm. "Difficult world for us considering most of crew is wanted by Feds. Are has some problems but we can deal with that. It's filled with mercs and other social types. The doc will like to visit Greenleaf to pick up medical supplies. Sihnon is the problem, though. River and Simon are most wanted material."

"So am I, Captain, and so are you after your releasing the Miranda wave," said Make. "I will have the proper papers, codes, and names for you. It will be a quick trip to there."

"I suspect you'll want to avoid highly traveled shipping lanes and such," said Mal.

"Yes, Captain, I want to avoid the Feds," said Make.

"That's more fuel and food stuffs that we'll need to carry," said Mal. "We are talking expensive work here. You don't like well off."

"I offer you fifteen plates of gold, as well as ten thousand in Alliance currency. Is that enough, Captain?" Make asked him with a smirk.

They would never have earned more money for a job. Mal didn't want to take the job, but the money was too good. His crew was right that they needed things.

"When do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Three days. Enough time for you to buy some parts and make repairs here before we leave," said Make.

"Okay then, you're hired _Serenity_," said Mal. "If you need assistance at any of these places it will cost you extra. You are merely renting my boat. Personnel cost extra."

"I understood, Captain," said Make.

Mal started to walk away, but before he got to far Make called him.

"Malcolm Reynolds," he called.

Mal turned and looked at him.

"I am glad that it is you and your ship. You may not believe me, but I trust you," Make said.

Mal shook his head then turned away from Make and mumbled under his breath, "_Sa bi_."

Firefly

Three days of filling their stores with foods, fuel, and making repairs were ahead of them. It was hard work but the crew was excited to have the work and the wherewithal to fix up _Serenity_. Make picked up the bill for the food, fuel, and work adding to his already generous offer. Mal didn't argue with him, but he didn't like it, either. As Kaylee worked on the engine and other repairs along with Zoe, Make, Jayne, and Simon, River fined tuned the pilot station and Mal sulked about his ship avoiding everyone. He didn't want to deal with anyone.

The night before takeoff when he thought everyone was asleep in their bunks, including Make who used Inara's shuttle for his bunk, Mal made the rounds of his ship checking on the state of repairs, engine, and stores. He smiled at the baskets of tomatoes, cucumbers, apples, eggplant, carrots, celery, and onions that were out in the open. This meant there were even more food stuffs in the bins and stasis units. At least they were going to eat well for awhile. Recycled protein was cheap and it tasted cheap.

"I ain't eating at the same table as Make," Mal mumbled to himself.

"You can eat with me, Captain," said River. "I always like your company."

He turned to see her in the corridor coming from the pilot station. She was in one of her long form fitting dresses and wore no shoes or boots. Mal found that he stopped breathing for a moment as he stared at her.

"I always like your company the best. It's soothing and it's home," she said.

"Home? Really, darlin'?" he asked her.

"Yup, you're my home," she smiled.

"Thank you, darlin'," Mal replied.

With her usual grace, River walked over to Mal, got up on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. She then gave him a hug that got his heart beating faster. For several minutes they just stood there hugging each other. River had grown up in a short time. She was a woman now. It was both confusing and frustrating for Mal. He didn't want to think of River as a woman.

"You should get some sleep, mei mei," he said.

River frowned then she turned her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled of musk, leather, and an aroma that was uniquely Mal. A smile returned to her face. Finally, Mal let go of her and stepped back. He looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Sleep?" he said.

"You need sleep, also, Captain," she said.

"Let me guess you want us to go to the sofa so I keep the nightmares away," he smiled.

"Yes, please," she beamed.

Holding her hand, he walked her to the sofa outside of the infirmary and they sat down. River leaned against his side and rested her head on his chest. Mal settled into the sofa. He always refused to go to her bunk because that wasn't proper, but the way he reacted tonight it was the location that was improper, it was him. River could feel his discomfort. She smiled.

"Feelings are natural, Captain," she said.

"What feelings?" he asked warily.

"Feelings that make us uncomfortable," she said. "We all have them."

"If Jayne has them for you and you read them, let me know. I figure he could ride on the outside of the ship just as long as he has a suit and enough air," said Mal.

River giggles then she said softly, "And your feelings, Captain?"

"Captains don't have feelings," he said.

"Yes, they do, Captain," she said then moved so that she could look him in the eyes. "You can't fool a reader, Captain."

Mal slowly swallowed then grinned. It was his defiant grin.

"I thought you said I'm hard to read, darlin'," he said.

"Hard but not impossible," she smiled then she settled back against him. "Night, Captain. Nice dreams."

"Yeah, darlin', good dreams," he exhaled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He had one basic rule and that was to keep her flying. Everything would be alright in the world if he kept his ship flying. Of course, he didn't realize that rule would lead to him playing chauffeur to Make and his machinations. Everyone was in their berths asleep, except him, or so he thought. Mal walked his ship feeling uneasy. In four days they'd be at Ares and Make had already offered extra payment for Jayne and him to accompany him to his meeting. Before Mal could turn down the offer, Jayne said yes. It didn't hurt that the meeting was in a brothel on Ares.

Mal entered the bridge and double checked River's settings. They were perfect as always. He turned to leave and had River staring at him. Mal jumped back in fright.

"Dammit all woman, you scared me," he said.

"You need to sleep, Captain," she said.

"So don't you, darlin', so go to sleep," he replied.

"Can't sleep with all your _pi gu_ pacing up and down and your brain ranting and raging," she said.

"Hell, woman, don't be so techy," Mal defended himself. "I'll get my brain under control and you can stop reading it without my permission. You'd think you were my mother or girlfriend the way you act."

River's brown eyes went from angry to sad suddenly. Mal's unintended outburst hurt her and she was not willing to hide how much it hurt this time from him.

"No, she doesn't belong to you because you don't want her. She offers her heart but you don't even see it," she said then turned and ran away.

Mal stood there feeling as if he missed something. River was in love with him. Why didn't he see it? What the hell was going on? River.

"She loves you, Captain," said Make, who appeared out of the shadows like a ghost.

Mal drew his gun and aimed it at Make.

"What the _mi tian gohn _are you doing sneaking up on a man in his own ship?" asked Mal.

"I am a light sleeper," he answered.

"You'll sleep heavy with lead in your belly," said Mal.

Make smiled at him, which angered Mal even more but he fought the urge to shoot him. He holstered sidearm.

"Don't be angry at me because your pilot has fallen in love with you," said Make.

"She's confused and I don't care what you think," said Mal.

"Malcolm, I know that we never shall be friends, but we don't have to be enemies any longer. I want to punish the Alliance for their crimes. I think you can agree with that," said Make.

"What about your crimes?" asked Mal.

"I shall be punished for them," he answered.

"Don't give me any of that religiosity _go si_," said Mal.

"I'm not being religious, Captain, but I am being truthful" said Make. "Goodnight."

Make walked away leaving Mal in the corridor outside of the bridge. He stood there for a moment thinking about River. They needed to talk, if he could find her in his _hundan_ ship. Ignoring his short conversation with Make, he started off after River. The girl, no young woman, needed a talking to.

Knowing River she was inside his ship hiding. She loved getting into the vents and finding new places to be alone. Opening up a vent he crawled in and listened for noise. He heard sobbing. His stomach twisted in a knot, so he followed the sobbing sound. Taking a right at an intersection, he found River in a smuggling hold. She had decorated it with a rug, a light, and kept drawing materials there.

River had her back to the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest, as tears ran down her face. Mal felt his stomach twist even tighter. He loved her too much to see her crying, he thought. What? He loved her too much. He loved her. What the hell had happened to him? River looked at him.

"You can go," she said.

"Nay, I really can't, darlin'," he said.

He crawled over to her and sat beside her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because I don't like when you cry, bao bei," he said.

River looked at him with surprise.

"Bao bei?" she asked.

"Yeah, bao bei," he said.

A smile lit up her face. In a split second, she was up off the floor and straddling his lap. Mal was surprised. He was going to comment, but River put her arms around his neck and kissed him with more passion than he had ever been kissed. Instead of pulling back, he deepened their kiss. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance and Mal knew there was no going back. Finally, they came up for air.

"I love you, Mal," an out of breathe River said in his ear.

"I love you, too, girl," he said.

He didn't seek her out for this purpose, but now mal lost himself in River's body, which she gladly gave to him. He as the captain and she was his albatross. Both of them were willing to fight for those they loved.

Firefly

Mal woke several hours later half dressed with a dressless River in his arms. Her naked skin was both a temptation and a balm. He was her first and partially shamed him to think that he was. His first instinct was to regret what they did. He was older than her, damaged, and difficult. She deserved better than someone like him because she was so special. Yet, he couldn't suppress that ineffable feeling of comfort and love. He couldn't explain it but she made him feel whole.

"I feel whole, too, Mal," she said as she tried to wiggle even closer to him, which was virtually impossible.

"You been reading me, darlin'?" he asked.

"You been thinking loudly, Captain," she smiled.

She could feel him fighting against his internal emotions. Mal didn't always do what was right for him. River knew that and she had no intention of losing him now that she had him.

"Darlin', I'd like to keep this from the rest of the crew until I'm ready to tell them everyone 'bout us," he said.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. The love and sincerity he saw in those eyes nearly melted his resolve. For a moment he was willing to do whatever she wanted.

"Just want you, Mal. We don't have to share our happiness yet," she said. "Plus, Simon needs some breaking in before we tell him."

He kissed her. The kiss was meant to be a simple thank you kiss but it soon unraveled into a passionate, lose yourself in another kiss. Without even realizing it, they were making passionate love again. Once again Mal was losing himself in this young woman, who he had strangely enough fallen in love.

Firefly

For breakfast Simon scrambled up some real eggs along with some hash brown potatoes and cut up some of the fresh tomatoes. There was some fresh bread on board for a change along with coffee. Mal ate heartily, more so than he had in some time. River sat across from him smiling but not saying anything.

"Captain, it looks like my man makes a good cook along with a great doctor," said Kaylee.

"Not half bad," mumbled Jayne as he ate.

"I could get used to have good food stuff on the ship," remarked Zoe.

"Synthesized protein is edible but only barely," commented Make.

"I find it hard to believe that food gets low on one of those great big battle cruisers," said Mal.

"I didn't always travel on one of those," he said.

"Really, what else did you travel on?" asked Mal.

Zoe looked at Mal. She was afraid that he was baiting him into another argument, yet the captain was in the best mood she seen him in for a very long time.

"One man ship. They are small and room is luxury. The kitchen is basically a stasis box filled with protein and heater," Make told him.

"Do they have toilets?" asked Jayne.

Make looked at the big man as if he was an idiot.

"Yes, though the toilet was a recycler. You aren't allowed to waste anything on one of those ships," he said.

"Damn," said Jayne.

"We'll be at Ares in two days, what is the plan?" asked Zoe.

"Everyone stays on board _Serenity_, except Jayne, me, and Make. River will have the ship ready to leave on a minutes notice and Zoe will hold things together until we get back," Mal explained.

"You expect trouble?" Zoe asked Make.

"My meeting is with former General Anthony Tulane of the Independent Movement. My research has shown me that only he and Admiral Wey Tan Lake were worthy military leaders. Tulane became a mercenary and Lake is in hiding. I intend on enlisting him to the new cause," explained Make.

Mal looked at Make in shock. He admired Tulane. The man must be a grizzled fifty years old by now, but he remembered him as a shining example of how to act as a leader. Make had surprised him.

"No have no foot soldiers," said Mal.

"Slowly gathering on Miranda are thousands of men and women willing to fight. With the Reavers scattered but Miranda still considered off limits by the Alliance, it is the perfect planet to hide our brewing rebellion," said Make.

"I heard that General Tulane lost his wife and children in the war. The Alliance wanted to make it hurt for him," said Zoe.

"They did. I was an acolyte at the time. The best operatives were sent out to find his wife and family and punish them, except the one that did find them never brought back proof of their death. His reputation, though, was so sterling no one argued with him. Of course, when he left the service of the government for a monastery, many thought that Shepherd Book might have changed his ways," said Make.

"Book. Book was an operative?" asked Mal, his stomach twisting.

"He was one of the best, but he found a conscience. When I heard about his actions after Tulane's family while in the monastery, I started to think he might not have killed the family and wife. I was right. They have been hidden for years by the shepherds. I have them being sent to Miranda," explained Make.

"You've put a lot of thought in this little rebellion of yours," said Mal.

"It has been on my mind since you played me communications from Miranda, Malcolm. You changed me," he said.

"Can't say that I like the new you over the old you," quipped Mal.

"I don't expect you to like me, Captain," smiled Make.

Mal finished off his cup of coffee then he got up and walked away from the table. Make sighed.

"Don't worry," said River, "you are getting to him. He now hates the Alliance more than you."

Make grinned at this comment and returned to his meal.

Firefly

For the next two nights, River waited until everyone was asleep then she made her way to Mal's berth. Opening the hatch, she quietly made her way down. Mal was already in bed wearing only his underpants. Silently, River undressed then slipped into bed with Mal. The moment his felt her warm skin against his own, he reacted by turning towards her and taking her into his arms. Without words the made love then fell asleep. When Mal woke in the morning, River would be gone already, and when he got the breakfast table, she'd be there smiling and having a cup of tea.

"Morning, Captain," she said.

"Who is making breakfast this morning?" he asked.

"Make," she said.

Jayne came wandering into the dining area. He looked as if he just got up and had slept in the clothes that he wore. Sitting down at the table, he growled, "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets," shouted Make.

The next one to show up was Zoe followed by Simon and Kaylee. They took their places at the table.

"Smells good," said Zoe. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets," growled Mal.

"I kind of like having him on board," said Jayne.

"We definitely eat better," added Kaylee.

Mal didn't say a word. He did look at River, who smiled at him in a sexy way, and found a grin forming on his lips, which he tried to force down. Of course, Zoe noticed this and decided to talk to Mal later about his relationship with River. She knew that River had fallen for the Captain, but she'd be shocked if Mal finally gave in to his own feelings.

Make came into the dining area with a tray of plates with omelets on them.

"Breakfast is served," he said.


End file.
